warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rainwhisker
LionClan (Modern) |age=Approx. 39 moons (3.25 years) at death |death=Struck by a falling branch |postdeath = StarClanRevealed by Vicky on Facebook | namest=Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: StarClan Resident: | namesl=Rainkit Rainpaw Rainwhisker RainwhiskerRevealed by Vicky on Facebook | familyt=Father: Mother: Brother: Sister: Half-Brothers: | familyl=Whitestorm Willowpelt Sootfur Sorreltail Darkstripe, Graystripe | mentor=Cloudtail | apps=None | livebooks=''Rising Storm, ''A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Firestar's Quest, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, A Clan in Need | deadbooks=''None'' }} Rainwhisker is a dark gray tom with blue eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Firestar's Quest :At the time that the book starts, Rainpaw and his siblings have already had three moons of training. He is seen with Thornclaw, his siblings, and his mentor when they are returning from a hunting patrol. When Longtail is wounded by a rabbit's claws, he follows behind Brackenfur and Cloudtail, bristling with shock as they immediately help him back to camp. Cinderpelt requests Rainpaw's help to fetch and carry herbs for her so she can treat Longtail, and with Cloudtail's permission, Rainpaw helps her for the rest of the day and also gathers some marigold at the very top of the ravine. He then gathers some moss for the elders' bedding later; when Shrewkit and Spiderkit scatter it across the ground, he reprimands them in aggravation and then has to gather up the moss again. :Later, his mother, Willowpelt, is killed by a badger at Snakerocks when she saves Rainpaw's brother, Sootpaw. He and Sorrelpaw run over when their mother's body is brought into camp. Rainpaw demands that Firestar tell him what happened, showing greater maturity than his siblings, and then presses his nose into his mother's fur. Rainpaw and his siblings are given some days off of apprentice duties to help them cope with the loss of their mother and even stay in the nursery. They seem to recover pretty quickly, and they soon return to their apprentice duties. :At the time of Sandstorm's kitting, Firestar spots Rainpaw wrestling with his siblings, Sorrelpaw and Sootpaw, beside the apprentices' den on his way to the nursery. In the The Prophecies Begin Arc Rising Storm :Rainkit, Sootkit, and Sorrelkit are born to Willowpelt and Whitestorm, although none of their names are mentioned yet. :Later, they are seen in the nursery, tumbling over their mother as she speaks with Fireheart. She says that, while she enjoys her kits, she wants to be a warrior again and have some excitement. She also comments that she cannot wait to take her kits into the forest for the first time. Sootkit, Sorrelkit, and Rainkit are then seen playing outside with Brackenfur. :During the fire, the three kits are seen struggling to keep up with Willowpelt as the Clan travels to safety. At the RiverClan camp, they refuse to suckle, and are given honey to soothe their throats, as suggested by Mudfur, RiverClan's medicine cat. Along with his siblings, Rainkit is suspicious about the honey at first, but then greedily laps it up. A Dangerous Path :Rainkit and his littermates share the nursery with Goldenflower's older kits, Bramblekit and Tawnykit. Willowpelt is somewhat worried that the other older kits play too roughly with them, so she tries to protect them whenever she can. :Sootkit, Sorrelkit, and Rainkit are seen several more times near the nursery, including during Cloudpaw's warrior ceremony, though they remain unnamed. They are then seen playing with Bramblekit and Tawnykit, and Fireheart grows tense when Bramblekit knocks over Sorrelkit, but relaxes when Sorrelkit bounces back up. The Darkest Hour :His name is revealed for the first time in the series. Rainkit's sister, Sorrelkit, is fed deathberries by Darkstripe in order to keep her from talking after she sees him talking to Blackfoot, the ShadowClan deputy, on ThunderClan territory. Darkstripe is later banished for this reason. He, his brother, and his parents are happy to know that Sorrelkit is fine. :Rainkit is also one of the kits whom Sandstorm teaches in order to defend the camp against a possible attack from BloodClan, and afterwards, they all say that they want Sandstorm as a mentor once they become apprentices, but Firestar decides that Sandstorm can mentor Sorrelkit, and tells this to Sandstorm. Rainkit's father, Whitestorm, is later killed in the battle against BloodClan by the BloodClan deputy, Bone. In the New Prophecy Arc Midnight :Rainpaw is a young warrior of ThunderClan, now named Rainwhisker. His brother, Sootfur, is as well, but Sorrelpaw was made a warrior three moons later than them because she had been injured by a monster, causing her to miss some training. Rainwhisker and Sootfur cheer enthusiastically when their sister finally gets her warrior name, Sorreltail. :He serves his Clan well as a warrior, going on patrols regularly. He goes out on a hunting patrol with Mousefur and her apprentice, Spiderpaw, and they all bring back fresh-kill. He later goes out on the dawn patrol with Sorreltail and Brambleclaw, and they go on a circuit around the whole territory. He later goes out with his leader, Firestar, and they search for his daughter Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw, who had gone missing. Moonrise :He continues to serve ThunderClan while the forest is invaded by Twolegs. His brother Sootfur comments to him that maybe Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw are smart to leave the forest when they did, after they hear of the monsters destroying the forest. :He and Mousefur go out to search for Brightheart and Cloudtail after they go missing. He later goes on a hunting patrol with Sandstorm and they both are successful in catching prey, which improves the dreadfully small fresh-kill pile. Dawn :When Squirrelpaw, Stormfur, and Brambleclaw return to ThunderClan from their journey, Rainwhisker comes out from a crevice in the rocks and hisses at them, believing the two ThunderClan warriors to have abandoned their Clan in time of need; others of the Clan think the same. :Rainwhisker, Graystripe, Brambleclaw, and Thornclaw are on a patrol around the territory when Squirrelpaw and Sorreltail come to them with news of Leafpaw's location and that Twolegs are capturing their cats. Rainwhisker says that they have to help get them out. During the rescue, he checks the nest to help any cats who are still trapped inside there instead of the monster. He comes to help in the monster soon, and helps Cloudtail try to free Brightheart from her cage. When they are unsuccessful, Graystripe shoves them out of the way and out of the monster, and helps her himself. :Rainwhisker flees with the other freed cats to a safe place, where he listens in shock when Squirrelpaw tells him that Graystripe was captured by Twolegs; his front paw is bleeding from the rescue. He expresses some prejudice against Cody when they find out she's a kittypet. Though he is still shocked over Graystripe's capture, he agrees with Mousefur that Brackenfur would make a good deputy in his place. :As the Clans begin the Great Journey, Rainwhisker becomes good friends with Swallowtail of RiverClan. He saves Birchkit when the Clans are crossing the moor, carrying him when there are monsters all around. While in the mountains, he goes out hunting with Squirrelpaw. Starlight :Rainwhisker serves his Clan by helping the cats settle into their new home by the lake. He goes on several hunting patrols and helps to get the camp set up. :He is seen talking with Sootfur and Ashfur several times, suggesting that they are friendly. :At the first Gathering, he runs forward to greet his friend Swallowtail from RiverClan. As he bends to lick her ears, he stops himself, realizing that they cannot be so friendly now that the Clans are separated once more. When a couple of foxes disrupt the Gathering, he rushes in to help drive them off. :Later, it is mentioned that, while they were moving brambles, he and Sootfur discover the crack in the camp wall that later becomes the medicine den. Twilight :He is on the patrol that goes to WindClan to check if Onewhisker has received his name and nine lives yet. :Later, he is also one of the ThunderClan warriors who helps ShadowClan fight the two aggressive kittypets, Jacques and Susan. :Rainwhisker fights in the battle against the badgers, alongside his Clanmates. One of the badgers knocks him unconscious and dislocates his shoulder, but does not kill him. His brother, Sootfur, dies in the badger attack. Sunset :After the battle with the badgers, he is found and wakes up, only to hear from Brambleclaw that his brother, Sootfur, had been killed in the battle. Rainwhisker's leg is injured, but he refuses to let Brambleclaw tell Sorreltail about Sootfur. He then takes on the sad task of telling Sorreltail about it, right after her kits have been born. Even though he is wounded, he wants to help bury his brother with the elders. Mousefur sees nothing wrong with it and lets him help. :He quickly serves the Clan once again, helping them rebuild the camp, despite his leg injury. When the issue of the fox traps is brought up, he questions how cats are supposed to watch for fox traps and hunt at the same time. :When ThunderClan battles with ShadowClan over putting their scent marks over the border, Rainwhisker is part of the patrol that fights them. In the Power of Three Arc The Sight :He does not formally appear, but it is mentioned that he had been killed by a falling tree branch during a storm sometime during the six moons between ''Sunset and The Sight. In the Novellas ''Leafpool's Wish :As Squirrelflight, Rainwhisker, and Brambleclaw come from dawn patrol they purr at something Rainwhisker says. Later, as Squirrelflight leaves with Leafpool she mentions that Brambleclaw had tried to persuade her to let Thornclaw or Rainwhisker go with Leafpool in Squirrelflight's place. In the Ravenpaw's Path Arc A Clan in Need :Rainpaw appears when he and his sister, Sorrelpaw, go on a hunting patrol to fetch fresh-kill for Sandstorm and her kits. He returns, alone, long before he should have. He tells Firestar and Graystripe that rogues attacked them and seriously hurt Sorrelpaw. He then travels on the rescue patrol with Firestar, Graystripe, Ravenpaw, Barley, and two unidentified warriors. In the The Lost Warrior Arc The Lost Warrior :Rainwhisker is seen rescuing ThunderClan and rogue cats before Graystripe's capture. In the Field Guide Arc Battles of the Clans :When Whitewing recalls the story of the badger attack, she mentions that Rainwhisker was killed. This is false; Rainwhisker only dislocated his leg; it was his brother Sootfur who had died. Trivia Interesting Facts *Rainwhisker has WindClan blood through Windflight, and SkyClan blood through Willowpelt. Mistakes *Rainwhisker is shown with white in ''A Clan in Need. *Whitewing said that Rainwhisker had died in the badger attack along with Cinderpelt and his brother Sootfur, though he was actually killed afterward by a falling branch. *In Rising Storm, either he or his brother, Sootfur, was described as a she-cat. Character Pixels Kin Members Father: :Whitestorm: Mother: :Willowpelt: Brother: :Sootfur: Sister: :Sorreltail: Half-Brothers: :Darkstripe: :Graystripe: :Swiftbreeze: Grandfathers: :Thistleclaw: :Adderfang: Great-Grandmothers: :Moonflower: :Poppydawn: :Flashnose: Great-Grandfathers: :Stormtail: :Windflight: Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Fallowsong: :Daisytoe: :Squirrelwhisker: Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Rooktail: :Eaglestorm: Uncles: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: Aunts: :Leopardfoot: :Spottedleaf: Great Aunts: :Bluestar: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: Great-Half-Aunt: :Dappletail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Great-Half-Uncles: :Tawnyspots: :Thrushpelt: Great-Great-Aunts: :Daisytoe: :Sweetbriar: Great-Great-Uncles: :Rabbitleap: :Heronwing: Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Flashnose: Nieces: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: Half-Nieces: :Feathertail: :Blossomfall: :Briarlight: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Icecloud: Nephew: :Molepaw: Half-Nephews: :Stormfur: :Bumblestripe: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Foxleap: :Birchfall: Grand-Nieces: :Cherryfall: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: Grand-Nephews: :Molewhisker: :Fernsong: Half-Great-Nephews: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Toadstep: Half-Great-Nieces: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Rosepetal: :Ivypool: :Dovewing: Cousins: :Pinestar: :Mistystar: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Tigerstar: :Sandstorm: :Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Hawkfrost: :Mothwing: :Tadpole: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Primrosepaw: :Pikepaw: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Goosefeather: :Longtail: :Unnamed kit: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Males Category:Leafpool's Wish characters Category:The Lost Warrior characters